The Real Adventures Of PonyVille
by ImmaSpikez
Summary: Its just  whats "Sigh" Behind the camera  DID NOT WANT TO SAY THAT  but :eeyup: its true!   any it will always be uncompleted as it last there whole lifes.   Inspiration by:  TheMysteryFlutterShyFan
1. Introduction

**Now. This is a little diffrent. I WILL BE MAKING THE RULES! What I mean by that is this will be crazy. Really crazy.**

Finished proof reading. Thanks to Muhijs for helping me.

Spike woke up beside Twilight. As the new rule in the winter was to stay in bed with Twilight as it would not be safe for Spike. Spike shook Twilight to wake her up. The minute she opened her eyes Spike ran downstairs to make breakfast. Spike was humming a catchy tone in his head. Until he saw somthing bright in the living room.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Spike questioned.

Rainbow Dash tried to open her eyes so she could resist the light in the room.

"Uhhhhh" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Ughhh never mind! I have to quickly make breakfast for Twilight!" Spike shouted.

Spike was making breakfast as fast as he could. As he was making three sets since Rainbow Dash was there. Twilight was also trying to resist the light in the room. Spike shook Twilight.

"You need to get downstairs! NOW!" Spike demanded.

"Ok, Ok Spike." Twilight went down the stairs and saw Rainbow Dash lying there and sleeping.

"I thought I woke her up Twilight!" Spike whispered.

Twilight shook her head. "Its ok Spike. Just make breakfast and we will sort it out." Twilight whispered.

Spike nodded and went over to cook the breakfast. Rainbow Dash was dizzy. She started to stand up..

"Oh good Rainbow Dash you're awake! Sit down and wait for Spike to bring you some breakfast.

Rainbow Dash nodded and sighed the only way she could speak was in her mind. She was thinking "How am I supposed to tell? I mean, those... eyes are so adorable!" She said in her mind

Spike rushed over to the table. "Here you go! Two pancakes each and some toast with butter!"

Rainbow Dash swallowed it all up like she hadn't eaten in weeks (Even though she has.) Rainbow Dash said in a clear throat voice "Um Twilight, when you finish your meal, is it ok that I talk to Spike?" She asked.

"Uhhh? Sure!" Twilight was already finished anyway, she ran upstairs with a few books and closed her door. (Please dont comment [How can she close the door with hooves?] its a fic ok!)

Rainbow Dash put her hand on top of Spike.

Spike turned at her "Uhhhh... Whats this now?"

"Listen, Spike. I...I...I love you! You look so adorable. Your personality. I never noticed. I never atcully bothered to listen. Hah!" Spikes world vanished. All he could hear was Rainbow Dash speaking

"I'm sorry if its a big shock to you, but I just... Love you!" She finished. Spikes world reappeared.

"But that doesn't explain why you slept at our house!" Spike questioned.

"Well, I didn't have enough energy to go up to the clouds again. So I just hitched over here. Im to afraid to tell Twilight and the others! And I was hoping you could tell them!"

Spike smiled. atcully found this fascinating! The first pony to love him was... the pony that he loved! He never noticed... Her eyes are nice, the way she talked, her personality.

"Rainbow Dash, can I say somthing?" Spike asked.

"Yeah! Sure Spike!" "I... Love you too!" "Rainbow Dash stared at him." "Thats great! Say, do you want to go out?" "Spike! I need your help!" "Hold on Twilight! Rainbow Dash?" "Yeah?" "I would love to!" The minute Spike said that was the minute he ran upstairs to help Twilight.

Rainbow Dash left the house and flew over to the Pony Store.

"Hi!" The Pony at the desk said.

"Hello, can I ask something?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was rubbing her neck, embaressed into what to say.

"Sure! You can always trust us!" The pony at the desk said. Smiling.

"Well, do you sell any marriage rings, as in, getting married... Ughhh, this is akward..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well what do you know! Another marriage in PonyVille! Don't worrie, don't feel like it's akward. Try imagine it's like... visiting your friend's and asking a question! So who are you getting married to?" She helped the Cyan pony.

"Ummm... How do I put this... A... A dragon..." Dash said.

"Oh. Well, we could do that, but you're supposed to be engaged and I don't see a ring anywhere." The Pony at the desked mentioned.

"Oh, I forgot! Haha for a second there I felt like I was being made redundent!" Dash Laughed.

"Yeah, anyway if you want an engagement ring that would be... hold on... 50 pieces please!"

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said. Dash took out the pieces and handed them over, the nice Pony took them and put them in a bucket and gave her the ring in a small box.

"Isn't it the... Dragon thats supposed to prupose?" The nice Pony asked.

"Yeah, but its winter, so dragons can't go outside." Dash answered.

"Oh yeah, well thanks anyway, hope you come again!" The nice Pony said.

"Don't worry, I will! Dash said. She flew out and seen her friend AppleJack.

"Hey AppleJack!" Dash shouted.

"Oh hey Dash!" AppleJack shouted.


	2. SugurChubes

[b][u]SugurChubes[/u][/b]

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Thanks to: The Mystery Fluttershy Fan for proof reading!

AppleJack decided to take a walk along Ponyville, she was hoping to see some of her friends if she could. She tryed asking some of her Farm crew to come with her. Caramel, Big Mac and AppleBloom didn't want to go, but Granny Smith did! But when AppleJack called for her, she found out she had been sleeping! AppleJack Went out on a walk around PonyVillie.

Caramel was also asleep. It was just Big Mac and AppleBloom. Big Mac sat down against a tree outside, AppleBloom copied. Big Mac started rubbing his hooves together in boredness. AppleBloom put her hooves around Big Mac and hugged him, "Uhhhh... WOAHHHHHH!" Big mac felt his dick being rubbed by AppleBloom. Big Mac sat there in initial shock. He then felt... sorta good. AppleBloom took her head over to Big Macs dick and started sucking on it. Big Mac took the back of her head and started making move back and forth. AppleBloom got the idea and started doing it herself. Big Mac took her off his dick and put her on her back. He guided his dick into her vagina. And started pumping. "Uhhhh. Soo... Good... Don't...Stop...Please! HARDER!" AppleBloom Demanded that he would go really hard and powerfull. "Eeyup" Big Mac Held her and was pounding her like it was raining bricks. AppleBloom started screaming. She was having an orgasam. Big Mac let out a confused sigh. If she wanted it so badly, then this can't be her first time! AppleBloom shouted,

"Are you gonna Cum?"

"Eeyup" replied Big Mac

"Ok! Applebloom replied. "When I say go I want you to get off me and cum on me!"

"Eeyup" agreed Big Mac. He went so hard that AppleBloom had another orgasam! While it was happening AppleBloom screamed

"GOOOO" As Big Mac jumped off her AppleBloom and Big Mac both cummed at the same time. Big Mac and AppleBloom layed down and looked up at the sky. AppleBloom Shouted.

"Oh no! AppleJack will be coming back!"

"Eeyup" Big Mac nodded.

"Do you think she will catch us?" Applebloom asked.

"Nope" Big Mac replied, shaking his head.

"Then if thats what you think then we should clean up!" Applebloom panicked.

AppleJack was at SugerCube corner eating a cupcakes. "Yah know PinkiehPie. You make the best cupcakes I've ever eaten. Your the best in Ponyvillie! No better! Equestria!" "Aww thanks AppleJack!" "PinkiePie I need your help! The oven is jammed!" "In a second Mr cake!" "I should really get going PinkiehPie, I need to get back to the farm to make sure the snow dosen't wreck my Apple trees! "Okie Dokie Lokie! Bye AppleJack" "Byeh PinkiePie" Pinkie Pie went over to the oven at the back of SugerCube corner to loose it. AppleJack walked by FlutterShy who was whistling to birds. "Hey FlutterShy, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen RainbowDash around?" "Oh its ok and yes I did, she was heading down to Twilights house I think." "Thanks FlutterShy!" AppleJack had finaly knowen where all of her friends where. She didn't have time to see RainbowDash as the Apple Trees might be ruined! AppleJack Trotted over to Sweet Apple Arces! "Wooftt were finished!" "Eeyup." "Wait! The cum! Did you take care of it?" "Nope" "Oh my gosh where was it" "Eeyup" Big Mac pointed at the snow. The snow was camaflouging it, so no one would see it. "Oh right." "Hey SugahCubehs" "Uhh. Oh hey sis!" "Whatcha being doin?" "Oh just... Making sure the Apple Trees didn't get ruined! "Ok thanks" 


	3. PonkiePie

[center][b][u]Ponkie Pie :D[/u][/b][/center]

Pinkie Pie was at the back of Suger Cube corner while Mr and Mrs Cake were serving the other customers. PinkiePie was trying to loose the oven. It was very easy, but Mr and Mrs Cake always forget. All you have to do is put the heat on and then pull. PinkiePie was doing this but it woulden't open! "Ughhhh! Open!" PinkiePie kept pulling and pulling and then it opened. But PinkiePie fell in and the door closed! She kept bashing the window on the oven. "Mr Cake! Mrs Cake! HELP!" They both came over and opened it (Since it had already been unlossened) and PinkiePie fell out. Mr and Mrs cake called for her friends and they came over in the nick of time!

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike was there first (Since they had wings and Spike was on RainbowDash's back) And the rest came last. They layed PinkiePie on FlutterShy and RainbowDash's back and they flew over to Twilights. Everyone ran in and layed PinkiePie on a table..Twilight looked at a book. She opened it and read it quickly. Twilights horn started to glow. PinkiePie started to close her eyes. She was sleeping. Rainbow Dash sighed and said "That was close. If we weren't there she would of burned and died!" Everyone sighed and Spike jumped up on the table PinkiePie was on and shook her. "Pinkie Pie? PinkiePie? Wake up!" "Spikey I mean.. Uh Spike just let her sleep." Spike frowned and Rarity Sighed. "I think I should go to store and make her a blanket." "No thats ok Rarity. I have some upstairs!" Twilight went upstairs and came back down with a blanket in her mouth. She put it in her hooves and put it over Pinkie Pie.

Spike walked outside and layed down. He closed his eyes. He dreampt of what would happen if they had not came over and she died. Spike imagined of Pinkie Pie going on fire and running around PonyVillie asking for help, but everyone was scared. Spike opened his eyes to find AppleJack at his feet. "Get up Spike. PinkiePie is waking up! Spike jumped up and ran in to find a PinkiePie standing up. She had her hooves on her back. Twilight made a book float infront of her. She put the book down and used a healing spell to heal PinkiePie.

PinkiePie started jumping about the room. "I guess shes alright!" As Mr And Mrs Cake walked in. They walked over to Twilight and said "Thanks for saving PinkiePie!" "Yeah, we woulden't know what to do if we didn't have her working in SugerCube corner!" Twilight nooded and walked over to her bookshelf and brought out a book, she handed it over to Mr and Mrs Cake to keep. Mr and Mrs cake thanked her and left with PinkiePie.

Everyone stood for a while. Twilight picked up the blanket and put it back in its place upstairs. Spike suddenly jumped on the table PinkiePie was on and said, "Everyone I have something to say!" Everypony stood there and RainbowDash covered her ears. Spike glared at her and she put her hooves back beside her. "Me... And RainbowDash love eachover!" EveryPony there gasped and then rubbed there hooves together. There was an akward silence. Then EveryPony sayed "Awww" at the same time. Twilight said "Its ok Spike. Letting everyone know what you feel is a good thing" RainbowDash flew up and kissed him in the cheek. Spikes face went red in embarresment. 


	4. Giving Kindness!

[center][u][b]Giving Kindness![/b][/u][/center]

* By the way The Mystery Fluttershy Fan helped me a bit on writing this. Thanks if you're reading this!

[color=red]MATURE ALERT! THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE![/color]

Rainbow Dash was doing her morning routine in the clouds. She could not stop thinking about [color=green]Spike.[/color] She imagined them getting married in the middle of PonyVillie. Oh how sweet that would be! When Rainbow Dash opened her eyes she found herself infront of a wall. She was lucky she didn't hurt herself! RainbowDash thought to herself. Maby she could take Spike up to the clouds with him! Yeah! It would be fun! RainbowDash went down to Twilights to see if Spike was there.  
>Rainbow Dash knocked on the door.<p>

"Oh, hey Twilight, I was wondering if Spike was in?" Rainbow Dash said in a shy voice because of what happened yesterday.

"No, he is at Raritys to get some clothes for the Winter." Twilight sighed.

"But then, how did he get there?" Rainbow Dash was questioning Twilight.

"Oh, that, I dropped him off." Twilight said.

"Thats cool! Thanks!" Rainbow Dash said and then she flew all the way to Raritys. She bashed into Spike who was just leaving. "Oh hey Dash!" Spike said lieing in the snow.

"Hey Spikey!" Rainbow Dash said in a cute voice. "I was wondering... Do ya wanna go up on the clouds to see what its like?" Rainbow Dash said, determined.

"Oh sure! I've always wanted to see what it is like up there!" Spike said in his normal voice.

Rainbow Dash was thinking in her mind. "Should I? No it would be to sudden! But what if this is my only chance!" . All she wanted was Spike! Nothing but Spike!

Rarity stood at the door. "Oh hey RainbowDash!" "Sorry Rarity, no time! Gotta go!" Right when RainbowDash said that she swooped up Spike onto her back and flew him up to her house. RainbowDash opened the door and took him up to her bedroom. Her bed covers were the same as her cutie mark.

"So Spike, what do you want to do first?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I want to see how the weather is made! And what it feels like to step on a cloud! Spike said. He was full of energy.

"But there something I want to ask you!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, what?" Spike Sighed. Rainbow Dash left the room and came back in which a little box in her mouth, she put it on her hooves and opened it.

"Spike, will you marry me?" Spikes whole world disapered, again. It had been a long time since they were going out.  
>"Ummm, Yeah!" Rainbow Dash smiled and jumped on him. Spike smiled.<p>

"That was... Jumping. Spike joked.

"Ha ha very funn.. WOAH!" Rainbow Dash said in shock.

"That was random... How in Equestria did that get in there?" Rainbow Dash said. She looked down and seen Spike's dick inside her vagina.

"Ummmmm... Hey! You were wet anyway!" Spike said.

"Yeah yeah!" Dash said, She put Spike all the way to the pillow, she then started sucking on his dick.

"HA! Told you you coulden't resist!" Spike shouted.

"You didn't even say!" Dash said, putting Spike's dick out of her mouth.

"Yeah yeah, so you gunna suck or what?" Spike said, smirking.

Dash just slapped his leg and started sucking, Spike moaned in pleasure.

"This is boring!" Dash said, she unmantled herself and directed his dick into her vagina.

Dash was sitting on top of Spike while she moved her body up and down, she would also moan in pleasure as Spike would keep pushing her up and down.

"Hey... Spike!" Dash said.

"Yeah?" Spike said, slapping her ass, as she screamed in pleasure.

"Betya will cum before me!" She shouted.

"[i] Betya cum before me [/i]" Spike mimiced. Spike moved Rainbow Dash into another position, Spike was now under Rainbow Dash and she was on top.

"Betya you will cum first!" Spike shouted.

" [i] Betya you will cum first. [/i]" Rainbow Dash mimiced. Spike slapped her ass again and Dash moaned in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rainbow Dash started screaming, she was having an orgasm, Spike pushed his dick out and looked under, there was cum all over the bed. Dash had lost the bet.

"I won the bet." Spike said.

"Nahh! I bet you cummed first!" Dash said. She tried to lie to make sure she won.

"Yeah Yeah, hold on..." Spike said, he placed his dick inside her vagina and cummed in there.

"See! Thats my cum, told you I won the bet!" Spike said. Dash licked his dick to see what his cum tasted like, Spike held his dick up to her.

"That taste's nice, proberly because my Cum is mixed up." Dash said.

"Yeah right!" Spike shouted. 


	5. Famous!

[center][b][u]Famous![/u][/b][/center]

Rarity was trying to put the rest of the materials on the gangs dresses so then that way they would all have a dress to go to the Grand Galloping Galla! Right now she was making Twilight's and was having a hard time figuring out where to put the belt.

Sweetie Belle walked in with her friends, Scootaloo and AppleBloom. Applebloom was licking her lips in delight. Big Mac and her are now fuck buddies. She was thinking in her mind. Carelessly,

"Can you get a cutie mark for fucking? She kept repeating that in her mind carelessly.

"SweetieBelle you can let your friends sleep over but you must not disturb me!" Rarity Shouted.

"Ok sis!" SweeiteBelle shouted as she ran outside the door.  
>They were going to the clubhouse AppleJack had gave them to decorate. They painted the clubhouse pink and repaired everything that was damaged or broken.<p>

"When we get our cutie marks, what will we do then? AppleBloom asked.

Scootaloo and SweeiteBelle looked at eachover.

"We could be friends! Hang out and show off our cool cutie marks! That is when we get them of course." Scootaloo said.

They all giggled and smiled. AppleBloom's tail felt wet. SweetieBelle and Scootaloo were talking. She felt her tail and took some of the liquid and tasted it.

"Mmmmm" AppleBloom said, it tasted just like the cum Big Mac would feed her.

Scootaloo and SweeiteBelle were talking about ideas they could do to get there cutie marks.

"We could be carpenters!" Scootaloo said.

"We already tried that!" SweetieBelle said.

AppleBloom walked up to them. Smiling.

"How about I take you guys to my house tommorow! I wanna show you guys somthing" AppleBloom was suggesting.

"But it will be cold outside! Its winter!" SweetieBelle protested

"I talked to RainbowDash, she was somehow full of energy. She said that the snow would go away tommorow!"

"Ok then! I guess it will be fun to find out what you do! But, what do you do?" SweetieBelle asked.

"Oh, thats what I want you to find out ?" AppleBloom smirked.

Twilight's house was in a wreck. She needed her assistant now or never! She sighed and look outside. Spike was sleeping in a tree beside Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed and shoved herself into the tree. Both of them fell out. Spike opened his eyes and rubbed them. When he could open his eyes, he found a purple Pony standing in his vision.

"Spike where have you been?" Twilight asked.

"Uhhhh... At Rarity's with Rainbow Dashey!" Spike answered, twitching.

"Mmmm. So you stayed there for 2 weeks? "

"Uhh... No! We.. Um... stayed over! I'm getting myself my own house!

"Ok, well I need your help! The house is in a wreck!" Twilight demanded.

Spike nodded and ran in, by the time Twilight came in all the books were back in there shelves.

"That was quick!" Twilight sighed.

"Well they were all labeled M!" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash walked in, in a dizzy motion. It had only been 5 minutes since she fell out the tree. Spike ran to her as she fell onto the floor.

Rainbow Dash woke up in a bed. There were loads of books around the bed.

"Twilight" Rainbow Dash thought!

Twilight looked at her, she was smiling.

"Wake up Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted.  
>She shook her head and stood up. This time she was fine.<p>

"Sorry about that. I shoulden't of knocked you out of the tree. Your fine now." Twilight said smiling.

Rainbow Dash nodded, she felt like eating something, the size of a buffet!

"Is it okay if I eat somthing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure! [b]SPIKE![/b] Make Rainbow Dash something nice." Twilight shouted.

Spike came back in five minutes holding loads of suger treats. Rainbow Dash eat them all in two minutes.

"Are they good? Do they taste bad? Do you want more? Do you want a drink?" Spike was saying very very fast.

"None, but thanks Spike! Rainbow Dash said. They had been with each over for ages. Twilight had no reason to argue.

When Rainbow Dash walked out with Spike, she felt a lot of pain in her belly.

The next day...

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Arces...


	6. Discovering!

[center][b][u]Discovering![/u][/b][/center]

[color=red]WARNING! MATURE CONTENT![/color]

Rainbow Dash kept on eating and eating and eating. Spike was getting exhausted going back and forth. Rainbow Dash kept calling foods for Spike to make.

"Doughnuts! Biscuits! Cakes!" Rainbow Dash kept calling.

"How can you be so hungry?" Spike shouted downstairs.

"Because I am! Where are the Doughnuts?" Rainbow Dash shouted Spike thought in his mind. How could she be that hungry? Spike ran upstairs and said to her.

"Were going to see Doctor Whooves." Spike shouted running upstairs with cream filled cakes.

"Ummm... But what if I don't want to?" Rainbow Dash questioned stuffing her mouth with the cakes.

"To bad! Come on!" Spike demanded.  
>Spike came out of Twilight's house dragging Rainbow Dash...<p>

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Arcs.

"AppleBloom what are you doing?" Scootaloo asked. Her wings were fully erect.

"Try it! It the most fun I have had in ages!" AppleBloom said with her mouth stuck in Big Mac's dick.

Scootaloo walked over slowly and put the large penis in her mouth. She started moving up and down. She started to like it.

"Mmmm Mmmmm mmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Scootaloo said as she was sucking on Big Mac's dick. As well as Big Mac was fingering her.

Big Mac dismantled her and laid her down on her back. He guided his cock into Scootaloo's vagina and started pumping her.

"This feels... AWESOME!" Scootaloo said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.  
>Big mac was thrusting at her. He was trying to make her have an Orgasm.<p>

MeanWhile at Doctor Whooves...

"So?" Spike asked.

"Are you her boyfriend..." Doctor Whooves asked.

"Does that matter?" Spike said.

"It kinda does..." Doctor Whooves answered.

"Ye...Yeah I am." Spike said.

"Well congratulations you're..."

MeanWhile at Sweet Apple Arces...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" SweetieBelle screamed as she had her orgasm.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said. (As usual)

All of the fillies were lieing on the ground with there tounges lolling out.  
>Big Mac smiled. He took them back to there club house and laid them there...<p>

Meanwhile at Doctor Whooves...

"...GIRLFRIEND IS PREGNANT!" Doctor Whooves shouted.

"[b]WHAT![/b]" Spike screamed.

"Your girlfriend is pregnant. Do you want an appointment? Are you deaf? Doctor Whooves said.

"No... Your not getting the point!" Spike said.  
>Rainbow Dash walked in smiling. At this point Spike felt like fainting.<p>

"Spike this is wonderful!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, but. I mean. It's like. Wait... What happened?" Spike kept repeating.

"Im having a [i]baby[/i]..." Rainbow Dash laughed

"Oh yeah... THIS IS GREAT!" Spike shouted

"Mmmm... Maybe you should take these. Just in case... " Doctor Whooves said, giving her a packet of herbs.

"Thanks. Once a week right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Doctor Whooves said. 


	7. Telling

[center][b][u]Telling![/u][/b][/center]

"Hey... guys... what happened?" Scootaloo said

"I..I...don't know..." SweetieBelle said.

AppleBloom laid on the floor, smiling.

"Is... AppleBloom ok?" Scootaloo asked

"She...dosen't..look ok." SweetieBelle said.

"Last...night... it was awesome." Scootaloo said.  
>Scootaloo tried to stand up, she slipped with the cummed all over floor in the clubhouse.<p>

"I'm stuck!" Scootaloo said

"Same!" SweetieBelle said.  
>AppleBloom was not stuck. She was on there table. Her legs spread apart.<p>

"This is AppleBloom's fault!" SweetieBelle Shouted.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said.  
>AppleBloom's legs moved, she was waking up.<p>

"[b]APPLEBLOOM![/b]" They both shouted.

"Woahh!" AppleBloom said, falling off the table.

"[b]HELP US OUT![/b]" They both shouted.  
>AppleBloom looked around.<p>

"Ohh, OHHH! Ok!" AppleBloom said, licking her lips.  
>She went under them and started licking up all of the cum.<p>

"EWWWW! THATS GROSS!" SweetieBelle shouted.  
>AppleBloom ignored her and moved over to Scootaloo, who was shaking about.<p>

"How... CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"Well... lets just say I'm a..."

"Spike I need your help!" Twilight shouted.

"Twili... Wait what... WHY ARE THERE BOOKS ON THE FLOOR AGAIN?" Spike shouted

"I don't know just put them back." Twilight shouted.

Spike looked at the books.

"Hmmm, there all labled [i]M[/i] again... I wonder why..." Spike thought to himself. He looked at the books cover.

[Masturbation made easy!] It said on the cover on one of the books.

"Maybe that's just one of the books because it is labled [i]M[/i]" Spike thought to himself.  
>He looked at the bookshelf with [i]M[i] labled on them. They were all magic ones. So wait, then that must mean...

"Nah, that's proberly just some of them" Spike though.

He looked down. None of them were magic ones. Just masterbation books.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted

"What is it Spike?"

"Why is there, you know, MASTERBATION BOOKS ON THE FLOOR?" Spike asked?

"Oh that... That was owlicious. He keeps coming in every week.

"Oh, right. Well I'll just put them back..." Spike said.

"Thanks. Oh how is it going with Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked

"Ummm... I don't know how to put this but... I kinda...you know... got her..."

"DEAD?" Twilight asked.

"No no no. I got her... Pregnent." Spike said.  
>Twilight just stared at him, she then put her hooves on Spikes head and patted him.<p>

"Its ok Spike..." Twilight said

"Oh, thats good, for a second I thought you would kick me out..." Spike said, rubbing his neck.

[b][i]DING![/i][/b]

"I'll get it!" Spike shouted.

Spike opened the door to find a man with a letter in his mouth with Rainbow Dash flying behind him.

"Here is your letter... from... Princess Celestia." The man said.

"Oh thanks!" Spike said.  
>Rainbow Dash flew in the house.<p>

"Well Spike... what does it say?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. Its just telling me that I can move in my new house now." Spike said.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be sooo awesome!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Oh by the way Spike. I'm...

"Sex slave." AppleBloom said.

"Thats gross!" Both of the fillies shouted.

Scootaloo jumped up when AppleBloom finished licking up the cum.

"So... do you guys wanna do that again? AppleBloom asked. 


	8. Evolution

[center][b][u]Evolution![/u][/b][/center]

"Come on you guys! Let me in!" Spike said.

"Ummm... Sorry Spike but we are getting our cloths on!" Rarity shouted through the door.

"Um. Sorry to say this Rarity... But we don't normally wear cloths." AppleJack protested.

"ME GUSTA!" Spike shouted.

"What was that Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh... Nothing... So can I come in?" Spike answered and asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said. She opened the door for him using her Magic. Closing it, again, using her magic.

"This is going to be so exiting! The Grand Galloping Galla!" Spike said. Yes today was the day. All the ponie's were getting ready as they were putting on there dresses that Rarity had made for them. Spike decided just to wear a tuxedo. As Rarity didn't have time to make Spike one.

"This is going to be soooo [i]exiting![/i]" PinkiePie shouted as her hair popped back to normal.

FlutterShy flew in Rarity's shop.

"So FlutterShy did you bring your animals?" Twilight asked.

"Oh.. No I didn't... they tried to kill me and somehow all of the animals in PonyVillie hate me.." FlutterShy said. She started to cry.

"Oh its ok FlutterShy. Im sure you proberly touched something that they hate and they smell the scent off you or something." Twilight said.

I Can't believe I'm going to be hanging out with the WonderBolts! Spike... Do you think they will notice... my tummy?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Nah." Spike answered.

"I'll finally be able to tell Princess Celestia about what I learned!" Twilight said with glee.

"And I hope to find my True Love!" Rarity said.

"And ah hope to sell all my Apple treats!" AppleJack said.

"And I'm gonna make the Party people [i]partey[/i]!

"And... i'm going to take a bath and try to be friend's with the animals again." FlutterShy said.  
>EveryPony laughed.<p>

A few moments later and a song that i don't know the lyrics to...

"Ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahh!" FlutterShy sang."

"Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh!" A something spoke.

"Ahaa! I wonder what was that! Maby a tooken! Or a Robin!" FlutterShy said with glee.

"AHAAAaaa." FlutterShy said,

"Who are you?" FlutterShy asked.

"Well Im just the guy who farms here!" Said the old man

"Come on everypony lets get this party started!" PinkiePie shouted.

[i]silence[/i]

"Come on everypony!" PinkiePie shouted.

"Howdy partner! Are ya hungry?" AppleJack said

"Well watcha got?" Soarin' asked.

"We get Apple Fries, Applecakes and..."

"I'll Take that huge pie!" Soarin' Interrupted.

"That would be 5 pieces please!" Applejack requested.  
>Soarin' gave the pieces to AppleJack.<p>

"Thats mah first sale!" AppleJack said in glee.

"Hello would would you..."

"Hey there partner would you..."

"How would you like..."  
>People kept on walking by AppleJack like she wasen't importent.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Its... THE WONDERBOLTS!" RainbowDash squealed in glee.

"Umm... Hi there!" RainbowDash said to Soarin'

"Oh I remember you! You saved us once. Ahaa! Your RainbowDash! The one who done the Sonic Rainboom!" Soarin' was thinking.

"Hey have you been puttin on a few..."

"HEY LOOK THERES SPITFIRE LET'S GO OVER TO HER!" Rainbow Dash interuppted. Wanting to ignore the fact that she was fat.

"Oh hey. Thats the pony that saved us." SpitFire said.

"Yeah. Wanna hang out with us?" Soarin' said, wiping the pie crums off his face.

They all went over red ropes and hung out with the other pegasus.

"Hey Spit.."

"Oh soar..."  
>Rainbow Dash sighed.<p>

Somthing Hit Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Why did you..." Rainbow Dash turned round. Nopony was there. RainbowDash gulped.

"Uh-oh" She thought.  
>She started screaming, rolling all over the floor, she was screaming and screaming. Loads of ponie's gathered round her. She tried to stop screaming as she seen her friend Twilight looking at her. Rainbow Dash spoke to her...<p>

"I'm... In Labour!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Twilight Gasped. She immeditley Lifted her up using her Magic and rushed her downstair's.

A few Moment's later...

"FlutterShay, go get Spike quick!" AppleJack shouted.

"Oh.. Ok." FlutterShy said. She immeditly flew out of the room and headed outside, she seen a Purple Dragon sitting in a Doughnut Shop. She flew and put him on her back. And flew out.

"FlutterShy! What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Uhmm. Rainbow Dash is having a baby..." FlutterShy said akwardly.  
>Spike's world... well you know what happens.<p>

Spike was put down in the room.

(By the way I suggest you listen to this while this dialouge goes along. .com/watch?v=Ob7vObnFUJc&ob=av2n )

Spike walked up to Rainbow Dash, She took his hand and kept it that way.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Its ok Dashie! Just keep pushing!" Spike said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She kept screaming. Spike was gasping for air as Rainbow Dash was squeezing his hand really hard.

"Come on Rainbow Dash! Breath in and out and keep pushing!" Princess Luna said.

"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Should we ah... leave the room?" Princess Luna asked Celestia.

"No." Celestia gasped.

"Anyone care to hold her hand while mine rests?" Spike asked. Still gasping for air.

"Wait... if she's having a baby then.."

"There getting married!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Interupting AppleJack.

"No I ment... nevermind." AppleJack said.

"Spike... YOU SUUUUUUUUUCK!" Rainbow Dash shouted in pain.

"Don't be offended. It's that she is just in pain." Rarity said. Moving his hand off Rainbow Dash's, putting her hand on Rainbow Dash's.

Spike walked out of the room. Scared. He started walking with back and forth. He looked infront of him. Loads of people were staring at him. He smiled with his teeth showing and tip toed back to the room, hearing crying.

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhh." Rainbow Dash would always moan. She pulled her body infront.

"YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She screamed again.

"Waaaah, Waaaah, Waaah."  
>(You can stop the song now.)<br>Celestia walked forward, she picked the baby up.

"Its a pony, not a dragon, its a boy pony." She notified them.

"Can I see it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure. You don't need to ask, it's not mine. Celestia asked, handing it over.

"He's Beautiful!" Spike said.

"Yeah, he kinda look's like you! Execpt he is a boy and he has yellow and black hair." Pinkie said exited. She bounced through the whole thing.

"So... what do you want to call it?" Twilight asked.

"Ummmm... I think..." She was trying to think.

"Lightning!" AppleJack said.

"Thunder!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"I know! I think I will call him. ThunderLight!" Rainbow Dash said. 


	9. FlutterDIE?

[center][b][u]FlutterDIE?[/u][/b][/center]

"Ow! Get off me please!" FlutterShy said as a tooken was pecking at her

"Please! Stop it!" She kept on whining. They didn't seem to care, she did clean herself. But all the animals still hated her, what did she do wrong? She coulden't take the pain anymore and flew herself up to the clouds.

"Oh gosh... whats this red stuff?" She said to herself as she felt the back of her neck. She tasted it and shivvered. The only time she could think of this red stuff was when Rainbow Dash was having her baby.

"I will ask her!" She said. She tried to remember where she lived. She kept looking around.

"No it isin't that way. Or that way its... Oh..." FlutterShy said. She was already at the door of the house of Rainbow Dash. She knocked. [i]No answer.[/i] She knocked again. [i]No answer[/i] She decided to open the door, there laid a sleeping baby pony. She could hear talking upstairs.

"So... where do I put this?" Spike asked himself. FlutterShy flew upstairs and opened the door.

"Uh... Hi Spike... have you seen Rainbow Dash?" FlutterShy asked.

"Nope, you must of missed her, she just flew off. How what is it?" Spike asked.

"Whats this icky Red stuff?" FlutterShy asked. Spike gasped as FlutterShy turned round to show her blood covered neck.

"FlutterShy what happened?" Spike asked.

"I was attacked by loads of angry birds." She whispered.

"I think you should head over to Twilight's, she'll help you." Spike said.

"Oh, thanks. So what is this stuff?" FlutterShy asked.

"Uhhh. Blood..." Spike said.

"Oh... ok." She said. FlutterShy flew out and went down to FlutterShy.

"WAIT! CAN I GET A LIFT?" Spike Shouted. He was stuck in the house since he will fall if he steps out the house.  
>FlutterShy flew over to Twilights in about 5 seconds. Ponies looked at her in a weird way.<p>

"What happened to her?" One Pony said.

"What I'm concerned about is what [b]DID[/b] that to her!" Her friend said.  
>Twilight was outside shouting at Owlicious.<p>

"[b]STOP KNOCKIN ALL OF THE M'S OFF! YOU HEAR ME!"[/b] Twilight Shouted

"Who." Owlicious sqwaked and flew off.

"Um... Twilight?" FlutterShy said.

"Oh... hi... what is it?" Twilight asked, trying not to act suspicious.

"Can you help me with this?" FlutterShy said, she turned around to show her bleeding neck.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Twilight said, opening the door, inviting FlutterShy in.

"I was attacked my... I don't know how many animals!" FlutterShy answered.

"Oh.. Well hold on as I find something to fix that blood, I can't heal the cut, but I can clear the blood away to see how damaged the area is." Twilight said, looking at a book, almost tripping up on one of the [i]M[/i] ones again.

"There you go now let me see the... Oh.. In the name of Equestria!" Twilight gasped. As the blood disappeared.

"What... how bad is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Its... undescribable!" Twilight said.

"Oh no! I need to tell Princess Celestia about this! Spi... oh nevermind." Twilght sighed.

"I could go..."

"No. Not with a neck like that. Stay here." Twilight interrupted FlutterShy

"Ok." Fluttershy sighed. Twilight walked outside. about 10 ponie's were looking inside her house windows. Twilight laughed akwardly and walked away.

"Hey there sugah chube! Whats wrong?" AppleJack said.

"Ughhh, FlutterShy's neck is bleeding and she dosen't know what it is. I need Celestia to heal it for me, but Spike isin't here. I'm not risking FlutterShy to go to the clouds. What I mean is, I need Rainbow Dash to get Spike for me. Unless FlutterShy is going to die." Twilight said.

"DIE?" AppleJack said.

Someone with glowing eyes was looking outside the bush, he was red. Humming a silent tune of death. It was until he noticed Applejack. He closed his eyes and laid there waiting for them to move away.

"Yeah, have you seen any pegasus lately? I need anyone who could help me." Twilight asked.

"I did see Luna cross by Sweet Apple Arces. Maybe she could help you." AppleJack suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! Wait! What spell was it I had to use when Rainbow Dash re-invented the Sonic Rainboom?" Twilight asked.

"Uhhh... you gave Rarity wings and let us step on the clouds without falling..." AppleJack answered akwardly.

"Perfect! I will give you wings and..."

"Hold on partner... How do you know that I know where that Dash lives?" AppleJack interrupted.

"So that means... Wait there's Luna! She's flying away!" Twilight shouted.

"LUNA! LUNA OVER HERE! LUNA!" They both shouted. She never heard them.

"Wait. Can't ya get ol' Fluttashy to fly over there?" AppleJack asked.

"Ughhh... Not in a state like that, she seems weak now anyway." Twilight said.

"So that means... There's no hope for Flutta?" AppleJack said.

"I...I guess so." Twilight sighed. AppleJack walked away. Leaving the Red Mare alone... with her... all alone... 


End file.
